Broadway: Vriska
by Crimson Writer Knight
Summary: A continuation of the homestuck series. Vriska tries to live like a human. ::::)


(Scene one: the city.)

(Vriska and Aradia stand in front of an apartment.)

Vriska: So were going to stay here?

Aradia: Yes.

(Scene two: Inside apartment.)

Vriska: What a dump! We could definitely do better.

Aradia: We don't have much earth money so this is the best we can afford.

(Scene three: Bed room.)

Vriska: so I get this bed (Points to bed.) and you get this one (Points to smaller bed.)

(Vriska plops down on bed, while Aradia stares out the window a few seconds later a loud boom is heard off set.)

Vriska: What is it now?

(Scene four: Sollux's bedroom.)

(Vriska slams the door open.)

Vriska: Sollux?

Sollux: What are you doing here?

Aradia: We live here.

Sollux: Oh hi AA.

Aradia: Hi Sollux.

(Vriska closes the door.)

(Scene five: Next day: Vriska/ Aradia's room.)

Vriska: I'm off to find a job. Look out world here comes Vriska.

(Scene six: Outside apartment: Song one: "Vriska" ("Roxy parody.))

Vriska: The name on everybody's lips is gonna be: Vriska

The troll with the magic cue ball's gonna be: Vriska

I'm gonna be in God tier, that means somebody who's powerful,

They're gonna recognize my eye, my hair, my teeth, my horns, my arm.

From just some dumb thief of light,

I'm gonna be: Vriska

Who says that murder's not an art?

And when incase she's a huge bitch

Can say she'll kill you in a sinch. ….. Vriska Serket!

(End of song.)

(Scene seven: Telemarketer building.)

Boss: It is very simple Ms... Serket, All you have to do is persuade people to sell the product.

Vriska: No shit.

(Phone rings and Vriska picks it up.)

Vriska: Hello.

Person on phone: I honestly don't know if I should buy the Z Phone version 3.

Vriska: Why not!

Person on phone: Um….

Vriska (Hangs up phone): Bye!

( Scene: Eight: Apartment.)

Vriska: Aradia I'm home and I now get paid to criticize people.

Aradia (Covered in grease.): I got a job fixing automobiles.

Vriska: Good to know.

(Midnight.)

(Vriska is snoring and Aradia is staring out the window and a loud thump is heard off set.)

Vriska (Annoyed): Uuuugh what is it now?

Aradia: It appears that Equius and Nepeta have arrived.

(Scene nine: Lobby.)

(Tavros is clutching a pillow; Gamzee's make-up is half off, Kanaya is half- asleep, Rose is drinking some coffee, Roxie has a martini in her hand, Sollux has an I pod in his hand, Terezi is somehow awake, Feferi has a squid toy in her arms, Eridan has two purple tangle buddies, Jade and John look exhausted, Jane has a cake in her hand while Jake has a crocodile eating his hand, And Dirk and Dave have headphones on.)

Nepeta (Riding Equius piggy back): Yay!

Equius: I apologize for disturbing the entire apartment's occupants but we are moving in.

(everyone goes back to their rooms.)

(Scene ten: the next day.)

(Aradia is trying to move the couch.)

Aradia: Can you help me?

Vriska: I guess so.

Aradia: Now move it to the right… No my right.

Vriska: What's "Your right"?

Aradia: Your left.

Vriska: Right is Left?!

Aradia: No my right is your-

Vriska: Instead of words you know what I hear?

(Song: Two: Bluh, Bluh, Bluh.)

Vriska: Bluh, Bluh, Bluh, Bluh, Bluh, Bluh, Bluh, Bluh, Talkin' out your flap with your Bluh, Bluh, Bluh. Just shut your Chitinous wind hole! I'm rollin' my dice with the Eyesight eightfold! (Music break.) Don't be a bitch with your chit chat! Just put your boon dollars where your mouths at! So just hush! Aradia shut up! I heard enough!

Vriska: Stop T-t-Talkin' that bluh, bluh, bluh. Think you'll be wining this Nuh uh uh. Not in a million sweeps. Duh duh duh. If you keep talking that Bluh, Bluh, Bluh, Bluh, Bluh. (Music break.) I'm rollin' my dice with my eyesight eightfold! But let's play a game, kid. I'm feeding my lusus and you're useless. So just hush! Aradia shut up! I heard enough! Stop T-t-Talkin' that bluh, bluh, bluh. Think you'll be wining this Nuh uh uh. Not in a million sweeps. Duh duh duh. If you keep talking that Bluh, Bluh, Bluh, Bluh, Bluh.

Aradia: You be outrageous, you always raging like this. You say I'm weak, you don't let me speak, you dismiss. Sayin' bluh bluh bluh I think I've had enough, called your buff. And now the real game can begin.

Vriska: Stop T-t-Talkin' that bluh, bluh, bluh. Think you'll be wining this Nuh uh uh. Not in a million sweeps. Duh duh duh. (2x)

Aradia (Annoyed): Bluh, bluh, bluh.

Vriska: Stop talking! Stop T-t-Talkin' that!

(Song ends.)

(Vriska storms out of the room.)

(Later that night.)

(Vriska and Aradia are sitting on opposite sides of the couch.)

Sollux: I guess it's my turn.


End file.
